


Unbearable Hot

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Erotica, Erotica with Feelings, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mirror Sex, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Dick and Ron have been dating for a while. One day, Ron proposes a new "different sex" position, and Dick ends up trying just "for the sake of it". Dick couldn't imagine how many thoughts - and feelings - he'd have during it.





	Unbearable Hot

Dick and Ron have a great sexual relationship. They never really had to try anything_ new_ \- like something one would’ve had to be looking for to find - to get going, and yet (even though they still don’t have to) a fortuity incident of catching Dick jerking off in their room one sunny afternoon during exams made Ron have ideas.

(Back at the day, Dick was exhausted for studying for hours without getting anything inside his mind. He felt stuck and it started eating at him as the sunlight grew hotter through the curtain covered window. Dick threw his papers on the bed’s foot in exasperation and lay down on the bed with a huff, closing his eyes behind an arm and a hand slipping inside his black shorts.

Dick was just playing with the skin of his cock when he noticed someone watching. He hesitantly raised his arm and Ron’s dark, wide pupils were stuck on him.

Ron said in a quiet breath, “Don’t mind me, love.”

Dick swallowed, hesitantly going back to move his hands under the fabric as he stared back at Ron's eyes, fixedly. It didn’t take long until Ron was joining him: a hand inside Dick’s shorts, and a mouth muffling Dick’s moans.)

At first, the idea Ron proposed him didn’t seem to have much of an appeal - for him. It had even made Dick somewhat uneasy, feeling out of place; the whole idea of keep staring back at himself while he and Ron had sex was different, too different. It seemed far too lewd, narcissistic, made him feel even self-conscious.

And even so - some, for sure, muffled part of Dick’s brain - he was almost masochistically curious to know how would it feel to watch both of them in overwhelming ecstasy, to watch himself bare in front of the mirror as he could feel shame and interest on his own uncontrolled self-image; or to (try to) ignore it and, to watch Ron from over his shoulder when he wasn't looking back, Ron still safe from pry eyes behind Dick’s solid body, besides Dick’s own warm gaze - watching his boyfriend’s coolness melt down through which drop of sweat that ran down his handsome face.

But now? That it is a thing, that they were trying “just for the sake of it”, Dick can’t help but look and find it kind...intriguing to see himself and Ron as he rides his lover with his back to Ron's immediate sight; Ron’s strong, so capable hands and arms wrapping his torso, holding him close to his chest, keeping Dick warm and feeling entirely safe as he’s spread bare, his body almost completely uncovered over Ron’s.

Dick pants and in a long breath he rises from Ron’s lap with ease and falls smoothly down again onto his lover’s dick, letting out a very hoarse and long-lasting moan, closing his eyes at the feeling of being stretched and rubbed just in the most perfect ways. His hard cock bounces against his thigh with the move. Dick can see it slapping softly his upper thigh. For a moment, he feels a little bit ashamed, adding a new layer of heat on his cheeks feeling too self-conscious about his own abandon in letting himself be taken and taking all this pleasure it gave him; overall overwhelming turn on, though, to mind being this bare to his own judging eyes, as if it was just an itch in a feverish fantasy.

“What a pretty sight, huh?” Ron murmurs in his ear, making Dick shiver and leak some precum down his shaft as Ron’s words are covered with the low, velvet tone of desire, as he opens his eyes to stare back at his boyfriend’s eyes on the mirror; after, having a honest and heated exchange with Dick’s real eyes, Dick’s face showing all his true awe - and then closing them again as he caresses the top part of Dick’s back with a surprisingly soft peck, “You look so good, baby.”

Dick sighs, satisfied with Ron’s compliments although he feels his cheeks ache with rouge, laying his head back onto Ron’s toned shoulder. He’s normally unfazed to praises if it were any other setting with any other person who doesn’t matter as much to him as Ron does.

Interrogatively (almost rhetorically), Dick hums somewhat looking for confirmation for those words. Ron has always been rather quiet, even when they’re together; only speaking when he felt truly compelled to do so. Thus, Dick likes considering it like tasting a curiously good meal being played on his tongue when Ron talks, especially when Dick feels a tad bit, unexpectedly, insecure because he doesn’t know how to handle too much self-awareness, especially physical, self-awareness in this kind of settling.

“Hmhm,” Ron lets out, kissing down Dick’s shoulder, nibbling the soft skin on the curve between his shoulder and neck, “I want you on your four now” it is a lot less an order than a very desired and steamed suggestion.

Dick lets out a pleased and long “ah…” under his breath. Changing positions would be_ just great now_ because his legs are strong but to keep moving up and down was getting exhausting for an in extase body and mind as they are at the moment; Dick filled with Ron, surrounded by him. Also, Dick actually enjoys to get onto his four too, it feels like he opens up just the exact right amount for Ron to reach his prostate with his well-fitting long cock and to rub Dicks sweet spots mercilessly - while even he, which he likes to pretend he does not desire many of these moments, can just be taken care of while he lays there, doing nothing but asking for more.

So Ron loosens the grip around Dick’s torso and Dick raises again from Ron’s lap, using his boyfriend’s toned thighs as leverage now, not coming back to the form position and instead, crawling to the rest of the bed behind in order to get to the other position he is looking for.

“Good, because I was almost not feeling my legs there,” Dick says simply which makes Ron laugh.

“Ok, Dick,” Ron says, a smile hinted on his voice tone, “now I do all the job,” he says coming to his lover by walking over his knees, kissing and wrapping that sweet freckled back as Ron reaches his lover, “Alright, babe?” this time his voice was lower and covered with a touch of care, affection to it.

Dick knows how much Ron looks weird and maniac to other people, he knows how Ron liked to motivated the rumors, to keep people away, lower-headed, but Dick also knows that Ron is actually a good man. Someone who tries his best when he cares about another, his worse, even so, to have his loved ones never hurt again.

He smiles.

Relaxed, Dick hums, throwing his head back as he nibbles his lower lip.

“Come on,” he says impatiently, swinging a bit his hips. His cock is painfully hard but he wants Ron’s touch to get him close to the edge before he can even think about touching himself and ride himself to orgasm.

Ron snorts a laughter and directs his cock inside Dick again. He starts slowly but it isn’t necessary. Smoothly he slides back in drawing a long groan from Dick’s throat. Dick leans to hold at his balls.

“Oh, yeah,” Dick lets out, sighing deeply “that’s...that’s-Oh, much better”.

Dick can just hear Ron’s smug smirk as he starts thrusting, curling his fingers around Dick’s hipbones, starting a nice, ever-evolving rhythm. His thumb coming to Dick’s cleavage between his asscheeks, touching and pressing subtly the peak of it, where the asscheeks part. The touch is soft, small, Dick shouldn’t even notice it in comparison, but it makes him shiver deeply.

Ron leans onto him in reply, bringing himself impossibly deep. Dick’s scalp pushes against the mattress, feeling overwhelmed.

“I do love to touch every inch of you,” Ron murmurs thoughtfully, as his hot cheek kind of electrifies Dick by the contact with his back.

Dick pants hard, grasping with both hands the bed clothing, feeling overwhelmed by pleasure. He also loves to be touched by Ron on those unsuspicious soft and tender corners of his body, but he can’t bring himself to answer when all he wants to do is grab his cock and stroke it harshly fast to orgasm.

He hums intermittently, trying to breathe and last as soon as Ron is backing at thrusting deeper, harder, his fingers piercing Dick’s abdomen skin, his chest heating up Dick’s back. It’s unbearable hot in all its possible meanings!

“Mhmm, how are you feeling, Dick?”

_Unbearable -_ _hot, hard, heated?_ Dick thinks but shakes his head, swallowing.

“Go-good,” he nods like a little steel soldier, “So good….” He sighs, lowering his head, his lower lip dropping. He’s so close to the edge that it isn’t funny.

Probably by the way Dick tightens and pushes against him, ever more irregular and impulsively, Rons embraces Dicks's abdomen tighter and grab at his cock, sliding his hand down until he felt his palm pleasant wet to jerk off his boyfriend.

Before Dick can even notice, he’s thrusting wildly into Ron’s fist, asking for faster, harder in murmurs. He’s a soaked hot mess almost begging for Ron to just let all go and let their frenzy body do the almost violent chase to the kind of orgasm that blinds, also known as the one that puts you at so much ease one sleeps like listening to rain in a warm dark room.

“More, Ron, more,” Dick purrs as he chases his orgasm, his mind going blank of coherence, a hand coming up from under him to hook Ron’s nape, bringing Ron impossibly close to his own scalp.

And as soon as Ron kisses his neck with opened mouth, Dick jerks forward, coming as he trembles, drooling as he tries to bite at Ron’s sharp, proud jaw.

“Oh…” he lets out before falling, finally feeling Ron’s own cum filling him with warmth. Dick smiles, content. He rubs at Ron’s head, with affection. He adds in a low voice. “I love you.” And he firstly falls into a light sleep.

Ron’s voice is filled with contentment as he says it is reciprocated. Dick barely feels Ron taking himself off him and bringing a cloth. He falls asleep again and just wakes in the morning, feeling a little stick but great.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to come out in 2017 and it was a result for the "Mirror Sex" prompt. Oh, well, hope y'all had a good time! Kudos, comments, all of these things are very welcomed as always!
> 
> Btw, I don't have a beta and ofc this work isn't beta-read but you can offer yourself to beta if you wanna :))))))))))


End file.
